I Belong
by thelimabean
Summary: Brittana. Rated M for a reason. Multi-chapter. Brittany is a sophomore in high school who feels like an outcast. Can a certain brunette change her way of mind?
1. Chapter 1

This is just a short introduction to the story, but the proceeding chapters will be longer I think. I hope you like it and I would really love feedback!

* * *

Do you ever feel like you just don't belong? And I know. My life sounds like a bad movie cliché. But the reality is, that that one bad movie cliché originally sprung from one bad life and that bad life somehow surfaced to me. Maybe a great-great-great twice-removed uncle was the first to produce the idea for what once would become a film about somebody that didn't belong.

But in all seriousness, I truly felt like the gods had made a mistake when they dropped my soul here. Who knows? I could have fallen out of the sun-glowed over-the-shoulder tote carrying all of the tiny baby souls into somewhere that I wasn't supposed to be. But that of course is just one of the many theories. Switched at birth, adopted, brought here by aliens: these could all very-well be likely prospects.

Although my life felt wrong, it wasn't terrible I guess. I'm one of five, the third of those five. First is my older brother whom my parents adored (they say they don't have a favorite and love all of us equally, but I see through it). Every time he came home from college it was all "Max, I made your bed and did your laundry for you. Want me to make you a cake and while I'm at it, crème brûlée torched to perfection while I put on a smile I only have when guests come over?" Then there's Courtney, my older sister who's a senior in high school. She was always either in her room with the door shut or out with her friends. She doesn't drive so Dad takes her everywhere because even after eighteen years, of course she was still Daddy's little princess. And Court being Court, ate that shit up as if it were edible money. Then there are the two youngest in eight grade: Conrad and Madison. Twins as they are, you could not pick two people from their entire school who were more different. Conrad and I are really close. He hangs out in my room with me and we talk about girls and play basketball on the driveway. Madison on the other hand wasn't so chill. Even though she only seemed to care about her appearance, she was pretty cool too (when she wasn't dramatizing every tiny detail of her oh-so awful life). She looked up to me as a big sister, but I think the only reason for that was my ability to chauffeur her anywhere she wanted to go because my mom made me. "You'll look back one day and be happy you did these things," she says to me as my eyes strain to roll back as they had done countless times before.

Oh sorry, I skipped somebody from the list of kids, didn't I? Hmm no, no wait I don't think so. Ohhhhh okay yeah sorry my bad, I forgot me. But don't worry. It happens all the time.

First off, my parents named me Brittany. Brittany! My mom's name is Monica, my dad's name is Clinton, my sisters' names are Madison and Courtney, and my brother's names are Max and Conrad. I could have been any "C" name they wanted, or possibly even an "M" name! But no, they thought Brittany had a nice ring to it.

Apart from this tiny detail, I'm also the only one in my family with blue eyes. (This only strengthens my argument that I could by switched at birth and/or adopted and/or brought here by aliens.) Okay, I get that it's a recessive trait and that they both had one recessive gene but what are the odds! Everyone else had brown eyes.

Oh, and also, I'm gay: little known fact to no one except myself and Conrad, and I would really like to keep it that way.

Sure I thought it was normal to have a crush on another girl in third grade, until I learned that it wasn't. Okay maybe "not normal" isn't the right word. It is normal. It's just not too common. At least not here in this white-dominated, privileged, heteronormative, suburban, southern town. But try telling that to my parents or the kids at school.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys so much for leaving reviews to my first chapter and following and favoriting! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! And as always please review(:

Side note: I know that in the show Brittany is bisexual and I didn't intend to make anyone upset by making her gay in this story. I'm not biphobic and I know that it's a real sexuality and that sexuality is a spectrum and that bi people aren't confused. This originally wasn't even going to be a glee fic, just a regular story I just started writing on the whim, but then I put in Brittany's name and what do you know? Glee fic!

But anyways, I hope you enjoy and if you want, check out my other Brittana fic Camp(:

* * *

Tonight is a Friday, and Friday nights are the best night of the week, in my opinion. But one cannot just sleepwalk through a Friday night. One must be prepared and live through said night. Flashlight? Check. Camera? Check. Car Keys? Dangit.

I fumbled with the drawers of my bedside table, searching for my ticket towards Friday night. The clock read 1:19 and I internally groaned to myself because Tina and Mike were supposed to be here by now.

My keys weren't inside the drawers, weren't under my bed (as they could have fallen), and weren't on the sink in my bathroom. They had to be downstairs.

Avoiding the areas on the stairs that groan in annoyance when disturbed, I systematically hopped into a choreography of the pink panther, expertly landing on the steps with longer tempers. I'd done this at least one hundred times before and consider myself a professional.

There they are, sparkling like the gems inside a treasure chest I'd been working my whole life to find: my keys, sitting on the coffee table before the couch in the living room. Slowly, I began climbing over the top of the couch as to land seamlessly and quietly on the cushion, my arm elongated, ready to snatch what very-well could have been the prize to a claw-machine game. The perfect plan.

Carefully, my first foot found the cushion before I had realized my utter, disastrous mistake. My stretched arm retracted so that my hand could cover my mouth in reaction to what I had just done. This action thereby caused me to lose my balance and fall right onto the girl passed out on the couch beneath me. Real smooth Pierce. But all I could think about was the girl I had just fallen on.

Maybe I could've grabbed the keys and made a break for it, but it was as though my mind shut off. This was not part of the plan.

"Court?" The girl moaned with her eyes still shut. I probably should have gotten off of her. A complete stranger was lifeless on my living room couch (or at least a friend of my sisters' was lifeless on my living room couch), and I was straddling her waist.

"Uhh, no sorry." She finally opened her eyes and pushed the cola colored locks away from her face to see me.

"Well, hello to you too?" She asked more than stating while looking at my position on her body up and down without moving her head.

"Umm yeah sorry about that." I climbed off of her but she was still watching me with squinted eyes. "I was just getting my keys." I snatched up the metal, which made a jingle in in my hand. Even though I knew those were my goal, all I could think about was the way she was staring into me. It was as though with every blink of her eyes, she pumped venom into my system because my heartbeat was hammering inconsistently. I was heating up, and my stomach was getting more and more upset the longer she held her gaze.

"Sneaking out?" She sat up and tilted her head to the side waiting for my response, but it didn't come. "Don't worry, I won't tell." She leaned back into her bed for the night and closed her eyes as if what she had just witnessed had happened before. Either that, or she was also a professional at sneaking out.

All I could do was walk backwards until she was out of my sight and run upstairs, following the pattern of steps I had executed on the way down.

* * *

Mike and Tina were pacing outside my bedroom window when I spotted them from the mucky glass. Using my fingertips, I pushed the window to the left, adding one more smudge to the many already inhabiting the clear estate. Each one had a story, and tonight would be another. Heaving myself out of the escape passage, I slid onto the roof and closed back the window, leaving a tiny crack for my re-entrance later that night.

"Mike!" I whispered forcefully to lock eyes with him before throwing down the bag of equipment I had gathered. He caught it as he had done last week and the week before last and the week before the week before last. This crazy tradition started two years ago and he had only missed the bag one time. But in his defense, he had a broken ankle. To our secret world, he was a legend.

I'd like to say I was a legend too due to my impressive jumping-off-of-the-roof skills. It had to be one of my favorite parts of a proper Friday night.

"Alright, it's only 1:32. Five minutes behind schedule but that's okay. We've got four hours until we all need to be back," Tina drilled as she read her watch while simultaneously getting in the passenger seat of my car. "All set?" She looked over to me, then back at her boyfriend in the back-middle seat. We both nodded and I turned the ignition. It wasn't but two minutes from my house before Tina opened the sunroof and stood to scream at the top of her lungs with her fist pumping in the air to the rate of our heartbeats.

I've lost track of the places we had broken into over these past two years. The old drive in movie theatre was cool; the "haunted" house past the middle school was actually sort of spooky (we didn't last too long in there). But my favorite had to be the circus. That was wild.

We'd broken into museums, factories, abandoned buildings, amusement parks, really anything you could ever think of: we had done. And we had pictures from everywhere we went kept in a journal inhabiting a place known only by Mike, Tina, and I. If anyone ever found it, we'd definitely be arrested. And I know it's kind of morally bad, but we're all pretty proud of ourselves because of it.

But what makes this Friday night different from the others? Tonight we're breaking into our school: Brokaw High: known for its extremely small population, and one of the highest teen-pregnancy statistics to date. It could also be recognized for it's very diverse student-body, and it's undeniable knowledge that that was indeed sarcasm.

Mike swore the AP Literature teacher, Mrs. Doyle, was in a satanic cult so we decided to investigate.

Breaking in was the easy part. We had learned how to replicated key cards, go by means of roof, pick locks, and use underground storage facilities. This time it was a roof job.

Once in, we stayed together as we learned back at the circus that splitting up wasn't the way to go (as if we hadn't learned this already from countless scary movies). Long story short, Tina wouldn't have been pressured into joining the act as a trapeze artist if we had stayed together.

"Hey guys wait up. Do you know this girl?" I ask, motioning my friends towards a picture on the wall of the cheerleading squad. There was that girl with the cola colored hair and stinging eyes that could melt your heart in one look and kill you in another.

"That's Santana Lopez. She was in my calculus class," replied Mike who, yup, is taking senior math as a sophomore.

"I fell on her when I was trying to get my keys," I shrugged.

"Like FELL fell on her?" Tina laughed, the flashlight in her right hand becoming unsteady and blaring into my eyes.

I covered the light with my palm. "I think she's a friends of my sisters', but yeah I literally fell on her. She knew I was sneaking out and said she wouldn't tell."

"That's weird. She's sort of a bitch actually." Mike continued down the hall with his flashlight pointing forwards and Tina and I followed close behind. "One time a kid sneezed on her, you know Matthew Kaminski, and she completely blew up at him."

"Maybe _she's_ in a satanic cult. Makes sense with her name," Tina chuckled next to

Mike and he nudged her softly.

Tina and Mike had been dating for about seven months and although it's sort of annoying, they're pretty cute. But not gross cute. It was hard adjusting at first. The three of us had been a tricycle since the summer before eighth grade, until one of the back wheels became too heavy and we were left with one bike and one third-wheel. Thankfully, the tricycle had been rebuilt and found its balance again.

I knew they were just joking, but Santana or whatever was actually nice to me. I mean, I didn't stay and chat with her over tea or anything but she wasn't mean. She's all that's been running though my head since I bumped into her, literally.

"After you," Mike gestured once we got to Mrs. Doyle's classroom. Tina had already started investigating.

They weren't the most popular or cool friends in the world, but they were mine, and I couldn't imagine being without them. Once we go home, we will all have been doused with the eye-opening toxin of reality. But for now, it's nice to keep our eyes closed and escape to a dream where it's only us in this world. But, tonight, I felt as though there was another presence. And her name was Santana Lopez.


End file.
